Lost Hero Academia
by TitaniumDragon87
Summary: Akira Minamoto attends Sacred Heart Academy to learn how to be a real hero.
1. Chapter 1

Akira woke up laying like a plank as he always does. His body never moves while he sleeps. Something he wanted to work on, due to it being somewhat more comfortable. But Akira didn't awake on his own accord. His home phone was ringing.

"I told grandpa I be up in time." Akira walked over to the phone, his body still as stiff from when he laid down. He picked the phone up, and before he could even put it to his face he heard his grandfather's voice.

"Open the door." from the phone Akira heard his grandfather voice. He grunted and walked over to the door, not even hanging up the phone. Akira walked over all the trash in his room to reach the front door. He turned the knob and found his grandfather standing there. Before even speaking to his grandson, the man just shook his head from what he saw of the room Akira walked back through the room.

"I thought you to cook, and i forgot the cleaning part." Akira's grandfather said as he came into the room.

"I told you i would be up in time. I know how important this is." Akira said from the bathroom putting on his black dress shirt he had ironed and hanging out.

"I came because your father sent you another letter." Akira stopped everything he was doing and ran to get the letter from his grandfather's hand. "I'll be in the car. I'll take you to school." Akira's grandfather left the room, taking one more look back at the 17 year old before going to sit in his limo.

The letter read telling Akira that his father was doing fine, and that he was going to be coming to town in the upcoming month or two. Akira took the letter and placed it on the pile of other letters he told himself he would sort out.

Akira finished preparing himself and walked outside with his backpack slouched over on of his arms. He got in the limo and sat diagonal to his grandfather.

"Two years of chilling at home. Just train on the weekdays for about 7 hours. It's no different then school is it." Akira asked. After graduating middle school, Akira was given the chance to skip right to his third year if high school. He would only have to train his quirk to be prepared. However this wasn't a normal school he was going too. It was alternative school.

"Don't get cocky. You'll be i class with 7 others who have been put here." Akira grabbed a file from his grandfather.

"Where did you get this information?" Akira asked.

"I demanded it. I wasn't gonna let them put you somewhere and I don't know what's going on ir who will be there."

"Makes sense."

"Sir, we are arriving." The limo pulled up to Sacred Heart Academy. The school wasn't very large Most of it was made from wood, the windows were busted, the walls had graffiti all over them, and some of the doors were coming off the hinges.

"You sure this the place, because if it is i wouldn't have ironed this the night before." Akira turned to his grandfather.

"I did all the tabs on this. It's the place."

"Well….i guess i'll see you later." Akira started walking towards the school. The ground was cracked and even had some pot holes in it. "This is gonna be fun."

Akira came through the front door, it was even worse on the inside. The ground too was wood, and some of the planks were either gone, broken, or showing from the ground with a nail still in it. "The second floor can't be any worse. Akira slowly walked up the stairs, going to the second floor. He came up and saw the floor, and it was pure white. The ground was marble the windows were fine, and the walls were clean as a whistle.

"Okay this not gonna work, i'm confused." Akira said to himself.

"Don't be, you'll come to understand soon." A man in a all red hoodie and red sweatpants walked passed Akira. "This place is the work of the student council presidents quirk. They want the school to look like this to mislead people."

"Wait, this is an alternative school. Why is there a student council president.? Why is there a student council? If it's not butter then what is it? I have question and i'm not getting any answers!" Akira said out loud. The man turned to Akira.

"You in class 1-D."

"Yeah."

"Follow me, you're the 3 one to make it." The man started walking away, Akira followed. They went down the hall to the class marked 1-D. The man opened the door and inside were two other students. One boy and one girl. "Sit anywhere you want." Akira sat next to the window. There were 5 empty seats in the class left after the three that were occupied.

The boy across from Akira had short cut black hair, he wore the same uniform but one distinctive feature was a scar under his right eye in the shape of a cross. The girl had long grey hair, she was wearing a hoodie similar to the man from before. She was wearing a lot of makeup, like a lot of makeup. The most notable was how she making metal coins float around her head like planets orbiting the sun. Then there was Akira, just sitting in near the window. He looked out of it to see the other students coming in. The first one to catch his eye, was a small timid girl with fuzzy black hair with a green outline.

"Woah." Akira was stunned by the girl, she didn't seem to be fazed by the look of the building. The bell rung, bringing Akira out of his trance. He wanted to see this girl, he prayed his hope got better for today, and it did. The girl walked into the classroom.

"Sit anywhere you want." The girl sat right near the front.


	2. Chapter 2

The room remained quiet. Akira sat by the window watching other students come in. Unlike your normal school, these students didn't chat like friends. Instead 2 fights had already broke out in the courtyard. One boy with a paper manipulation quirk, and another with a skin color changing quirk, he was strong however. Akira kept making quick glances over to the girl who was sitting in the front of the class.

The bell starting the first day had finally rung. The man in front looked up. The halls began to fill with students. The man got up and placed a sign on the door that said: "Come in and sit anywhere."

The first student to come in ,a boy with long yet spiky blue hair came in and read the sign. He sat in the complete center of the room. The next was a girl with her hair cut really short, not even going down. She carried a sword on her back.

"Hey, you allowed to carry that sword?" The man asked the girl as she entered.

"You allowed to have such an ugly face." The girl replied. Making everyone look back at the man.

"Alright whatever." The man said putting the book back in his face. The girl sat all the way in the back of the class.

The next student was another boy. He quickly came into the room and sat down. Akira wasn't able to get a close look at him because another girl walked in at the same time. She walked slower and Akira could see her clearly. She had long purple and white hair, her whole face was extremely flashy. She sat in the front of the class next to the other girl.

The man in front looked from his book. "Seems you all are here." The door shut close, making almost everyone jump. "Now, let's see what you can do."

The room went completely dark. Everyone jumped out of their seats. They couldnt see anything. Then from the darkness came a smile made of fire. More smileys made of fire circle the center of the room. Leaving the boy with with the blue hair at their mercy. They went in for an attack, but he moved. Lightning came from his body. He moved so quick and hit all the smileys making them disappear. Akira saw the whole thing.

"Super speed. Nice." Akira thought to himself. He tried to find the person behind the darkness. He listened out for any breathing outside the other students. He heard 4 breathing patterns. He moved and found one that wasn't a student and hit it. Once he did the darkness faded, bringing the light back into the room. Four adults were all lined up. Akira jumped back. They all camouflaged with the rest of the room. The purple and white haired girl took her hands and created a web of string around the whole room. The boy with the scar threw his fist, his whole arm stretched and bounced off the air until it hit something, one of the camouflaged adults.

Someone came from behind Akira, and tried to strike. When they collided with him their body was blown back. Their camouflage wore off.

The boy who had his head down still stood up. He sensed something moving near the wall. He jolted his fist at the wall. Making a huge shockwave, that destroyed the wall and exposed another adult.

"One more." The girl with the sword said as she took her hands and pressed down, everyone in the room start to feel heavy. The girl found an outline of the last adult and hit them with her sword. All four adults were now exposed to the students.

"Damn. Guess they showed us what they got."

"Not all of them, those two girls didn't do anything." one adult said pointing to the gray haired and black/green haired girls.

"Matters not. I'm sure they still will be able to impress."

"Given time they'll come to be fine heroes."

"Okay, yeah we just kicked some ass, but maybe I would like to know what's going on." Akira said interrupting the adults.

"Oh sorry. Welcome students, to Sacred Heart Academy. Allow us to introduce ourselves." a female, sporting a seductive black leather onesie with a leather mask and leather boots said. "As some of you may know, i'm the hero Noire. I'll be your Power Utilization Teacher."

"Hello my fiery students!" Another adult shouted at the top of his lungs. He sported an open orange vest with fire designs all over, he had the pants to match, his hair also seemed to be in the shape of fire. I'm the hero Flair and i'll be your Physical Education teacher."

"Forgive his rudeness." A tall man in a multicolored suit. "I am the hero Avant Grade, and i'll be your art teacher."

"The hell we need an art teacher for." Akira asked.

"And i'm the hero Millibug, i'll be your homeroom teacher." The man with the hood said without looking up from his book.

"You are all here for two reasons. 1: Reckless behavior. 2: To become heroes." Noire started lecturing the class. "As you know, the world's top hero, FInal Star was murdered 10 years ago. Ever since then crime has risen. Even with new heroes every year we can't keep up. The heroes are getting weaker. While the villains are getting stronger. We sought you 8 students out, your quirks and your usage of them, were great. Most heroes didn't like the idea of turning a bunch of delinquents into the greatest hero force, but we have no choice."

"Wait, i'm gonna stop you right there Noire. My grandpa gave me a file, but me being stupid didn't even open it to look at it. You're saying, the reason we didn't go to school for two whole years, was to come here and be turned into symbols of peace." Akira asked the teacher.

Noire took a deep breath. "Yes."


End file.
